


Movie Week

by TheSmoose



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, the gang decides to do a movie thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmoose/pseuds/TheSmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a one shot and then, as the title suggests, I wrote two more chapters.</p><p>Tony has never watched Old Yeller. Pepper corrects this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Yeller

“Sir, I believe Miss Potts requires your help.” Jarvis’ voice broke through the silent calm of Tony’s workshop, but Tony barely batted an eyelid.

“What does she want?” he asked from where he lay underneath his Spyder.

“I don’t know Sir,” Jarvis said. “She’s crying quite heavily and her heart rate has risen.”

“What?” Tony’s head jerked up and connected bluntly with the fuel pipe. “Son of a- where is she Jarvis?” he kicked himself out from under the car and sat up on his trolley once he was clear.

“Miss Potts is currently in the living room Sir.” Jarvis answered. Tony rushed towards the door of the workshop and threw himself up the stairs.

“Pepper!?” he shouted when he reached the ground floor. Pepper jumped out of her skin and turned around on the couch she was sitting on, tears streaming down her face.

“Tony? What-”

“Jeez Pep, what happened?” Tony walked over to her and sat next to her. She scrunched her eyebrows together

“What?” she wiped a tear away.

“You’re crying, Pepper.” He pointed out.

“Oh.” She smiled and laughed softly. “I’m fine, I was just watching a movie.” She picked up the remote and paused the footage on the flat screen in front of them.

Tony stared at her. “Pepper, you look like someone just died.”

She laughed again. “It’s ‘Old Yeller’, Tony, what did you expect me to look like?”

“’Old Yeller’? That’s the one with the dog, right?”

Pepper stopped laughing.

“Tony, haven’t you ever seen ‘Old Yeller’?” she asked him incredulously.

Tony shook his head and Pepper gaped at him. “Oh my...how the hell have you made it this far in life without seeing it?”

Tony shrugged and sat next to her. “Is it any good?”

Pepper made an unbelieving noise and re-wound the movie to the beginning. “I guarantee that by the end of this you’ll be blubbing your eyes out.”

“Yaaaaay.” Tony said sarcastically. 

* * *

The movie was nearly over, and Pepper was plastered to Tony’s side, sobbing silently into his shoulder. Travis and his father were discussing life and death, and so far Tony hadn’t even so much as looked close to tearing up. Pepper took a shuddering breath as the duo on screen walked back to the house and Tony nudged her with the arm he had wrapped around her.

“You ok?” he asked when she looked up at him. Her mascara was streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were red.

“How the hell have you not cried yet?” she croaked. Tony shrugged again.

“I’ll admit, it’s a sad movie, I just don’t cry easy.” He said.

Pepper shook her head, turned back to the screen and snuggled into his side more. “You’re made of stone.”

“Gold titanium-”

“Shut up.” she interrupted him. “It’s nearly over. Aww, look at the little guy.” She smiled when Little Yeller appeared on screen, dragging a hunk of meat larger than himself out of the house.

“Cute.” Tony admitted as Travis picked the puppy up and argued when his father said it was too young to learn anything.

_“He’s big enough to learn if he’s big enough to act like Old Yeller.”_

The back of Tony’s eyes began to burn, his throat started to close and he exhaled sharply through his nose. Tears escaped from the corners of his eyes and he hurried to wipe them away, but Pepper noticed.

“That you cry at?” she asked. “Let me get this straight, you didn’t cry when he got injured by the bores, you didn’t cry when he got rabies, you didn’t even cry when he got shot, but you cry at the mere mention of the puppy acting like his Dad?”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed through his mouth as more tears bid for freedom. He made an odd squeaking noise as the credits started and Pepper rolled her eyes, reaching for the remote to turn the movie off.

“You’re such a girl.” She muttered.


	2. Diamond Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony picks the movie this week. It backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before The Expendables came out at the cinema which is why Tony 'knows a guy' that got him a copy.

"Pepper!" Tony's voice cut through the pleasant calm of Pepper's office like a gunshot, making her jump and drag her pen across the document she was making notes on. "What on Earth are you doing?" he stepped through the door and stalked over to her desk.

She glared at him. "Well, I  _was_  going over contracts from the DOD, but clearly you have other plans." She motioned to the accidental doodle on the paper in front of her.

"Damn right I do." He said, rounding her desk and leaning against it, facing her and grinning madly. "Come watch a movie with me."

Pepper sighed, and Tony recognised it as her 'Don't Punch Your Boss In The Nuts' sigh.

"Tony, I'm incredibly busy-"

"Whatever it is can wait for two hours." Tony interrupted. "Come on Potts, please? I don't wanna watch it on my own." He stuck out his bottom lip and gave her his best puppy dog look.

She sighed again and he recognised this one as 'No, Seriously, Don't Punch Your Boss In The Nuts'.

"What movie is it?" she said, shuffling the documents into a neater pile.

Tony beamed at her. "'The Expendables'."

"What?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "Hasn't that only just come out?"

Tony shrugged. "I know a guy." He pushed off her desk and held his hand out. "Come on."

Pepper leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Tony, I'm really not into action movies, can't you get Rhodey to come round?"

"But I don't want to watch the movie with Rhodey," he practically stamped his foot. "I just want to spend some time with you that isn't work related."

Pepper stared at him.

"Please?"

She sighed a third time and Tony grinned. That was her 'Ugh, Fine' sigh. Victory!

* * *

 

Tony and Pepper sat in much the same position they had during 'Old Yeller' the previous week. Tony had his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch and Pepper was huddled into his side, feet curled under her, already feeling bored.

"Is it finished yet?" she said exasperatedly as Jarvis began streaming it to the flat screen.

"Pepper." He scolded. "I sat all the way through 'Old Yeller' without complaining."

"Yeah but that's a classic," she argued. "You've watched it six times since, this is…I mean look," she gestured at the screen as both Sylvester Stallone and Mickey Rourke appeared on screen. "That right there is more plastic than should ever be in one room at the same time."

Tony laughed. "This is just the beginning, it'll get better, it's supposed to kick ass. I've been waiting for this film all year."

Pepper sighed yet again and let her head flop dejectedly onto his shoulder, only for it to bounce back up again.

"Oh." She said softly. Tony's head snapped round to her.

"What?" he asked, barely containing a grin, wondering if she was having an adverse reaction to the rather bloody gun fight.

Pepper cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter. "You did  _not_  say Jason Statham was in this film." She practically moaned.

Tony's smile vanished.

"This movie sucks." He spat.


	3. TMI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey joins in on movie week. And quickly regrets it.

“You want to watch _what_?” Tony asked, completely baffled.

“Come on man,” Rhodey said. “It’s supposed to be awesome, and you saw the first one.”

“What? No I haven’t.” Tony said indignantly.

“Yeah, remember? Double date?” Rhodey asked. “I was with Melissa and you brought whatserface with the tongue piercing?”

Understanding dawned on Tony’s face. “Ohh yeah.” He smirked and nodded his head. “Now I remember. But I wasn’t paying attention to the movie you know.”

“Yeah, I think the entire movie theatre knew.” He curled his lip in disgust. “I never want to see that _ever_ again.” He shuddered theatrically.

“See what?” Pepper asked as she rounded the corner into the kitchen. Both Tony and Rhodey jumped about a foot in the air.

“Nothing.” They said in unison. Pepper raised an eyebrow so Tony went into self preservation mode.

“Rhodey wants to watch ‘Sex and the City 2’” he said quickly. Rhodey glared at him.

Pepper raised her other eyebrow. “Really?”

“Tony came and saw the first one with me.” Rhodey fired back.

If Pepper would have had a third eyebrow, she would have raised it.

“Hey!” Tony swatted Rhodey’s shoulder. “Thanks buddy.”

“I’ll watch it with you,” Pepper said to Rhodey. “If Tony doesn’t want to.”

Rhodey beamed at her. “Cool,” he said, grabbing the DVD off the countertop (apparently Rhodey ‘knew a guy’ as well) and leading her out of the kitchen, leaving behind a pouting Tony Stark.

“Fine!” he called after them. “Run off with my best friend!”

He heard Pepper’s heels click-clacking their way back to him and she re-appeared, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

* * *

Once again, Tony was proved wrong with his judgement of the movie. He was thoroughly enjoying it, although the experience was improved somewhat due to the fact that Pepper was sat in his lap, wedged comfortably between himself and the armchair they were sitting in. Rhodey had stretched out on the sofa next to them and was staring avidly at the screen, completely ignoring the couple but definitely aware of their presence. It was very difficult to be oblivious when every time the film heated up the tension in the room grew so thick a chainsaw wouldn’t have cut through it.

He shifted uncomfortably as Samantha and her date bantered suggestively.

And then the camera zoomed into the man’s quite blatant erection.

Both Tony and Rhodey barked out a laugh, and Pepper stifled a giggle. She bent her head to Tony’s ear and whispered something to him.

It was at this moment that the DVD froze and all that was heard was a hushed “He’s got nothing on Tony Junior.”

Pepper gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth, gaze flicking to Rhodey who now looked like he’d just walked in on his parents doing it.

“I am _never_ watching a movie with you _ever_ again.” He said as the DVD started up again.

_The End_


End file.
